Haruhi's Boys
by Elly Allen
Summary: All the boys in the Host club are unique. Fly boy, Bad boy, Rock boy, Home boys! Which will Haruhi end up choosing?
1. Fly Boy

**Authoress: "I got the idea for this fanfict when i was listening to Jordin Sparks "shy boy" song. Its quite amazing."**

**Hunni: "Not as amazing as CAKE!" -sparkle-**

**Authoress: "Yeah...cake..." -stare-**

**Hunni: "Want some?" -blink-**

**Authoress: "Yes!!"**

**Hikaru and Kaoru: "I dont think so. You need to do the story!" -grabs and drags away-**

**Authoress: "NOOOOOO!!" -sobs-**

**Hunni: "Yay! Oh yeah, Host club dosent belong to her, right, Takashi?" -eats cake-**

**Mori: "Ah."**

* * *

_Were in the door, I get a smile from a fly boy  
He seen me before and makes his move like a fly boy  
I'm sick and tired of them fly boys  
It's bye bye boy_

The bell rings, signaling the end of the last class of the school day at Ouran High. Haruhi slowly puts all of her books in her bag, feeling tired and slightly dreading club for the first time in many months. She had gotten used to it, and frequently has even begun to enjoyed herself lately. However she was feeling tired from studying all night, but knew the wrath of the demon lord would be upon her if she didn't go. She stood, noticing that she was the last to leave, the rest of the students had hurried off as soon as the bell had rung, chatting excitedly. She walked out the door, only to be pulled to the side by the quieter of the hitachiin twins. Haruhi was surprised, but more surprised that Hikaru was nowhere to be seen.

"Kaoru?"

He just smiled at her and put a finger to his lips.

"I have a surprise for you!" he whispered, pulling her down the hall.

"A...suprise?"

Haruhi tilted her head and looked up at Kaoru with a innocent face, making him blush the smallest bit. He coughed and nodded.

"But...wheres Hikaru?"

Kaoru frowned for a mere moment, then gave her a large smile.

"Its a secret suprise...just for you."

Haruhi blinked her large eyes up at him. Its too bad out little Heroine dosent know how to take a hint. Or does she? She stopped walking, causing Kaoru to come to a halt also.

"Kaoru, wait, I have to go get my things before club…"

She protested, pulling away. Kaoru quickly grabbed her wrist.

"Please, Haruhi..."

He pleaded, his eyes imploring her and telling her what he couldnt say. She just shook her head and gently pulled her wrist from his grasp.

"Im sorry, Kaoru...but I have to go. I'll...see you in club."

She touched his shoulder softly and left. He stared after her, sighing. Finally when she was out of his sight he put his hands in his pockets and left for club, hoping with slight bitterness that maybe Hikaru would have better luck.

* * *

**Authoress: Just wait, it gets ALOT better. Muahaha. :)**


	2. Bad Boy

**Authoress: "Ah yes, the second chapter of my masterpiece." -love love-**

**Hikaru and Kaoru: "Get on with it, already!"**

**Authoress: "No! I want to make Mori speak!"**

**Mori: "..."**

**Hikaru and Kaoru: "If he does, will you go already?"**

**Authoress: "...Yes."**

**Tamaki: "Then, fair maiden, we shall commence operation 'Make Mori Speak!'" -sparklz-**

**Authoress, Hikaru, and Kaoru: "...Go away." -stare-**

**Tamaki: "WAHH! MOM!!"**

**Kyouya: "I dont care." -Ignore-**

**Tamaki: -courner of woe-**

**Authoress: "...Anyway..."**

**Mori: "Hunni is getting impatient..."**

**Hikaru and Kaoru: "He speaks!" -point-**

**Authoress: "Eeeks!" -hearts-**

**Hikaru and Kaoru: "...Now LEAVE, woman!" -shoves-**

**Authoress: "FINEEE! -stomps off-**

* * *

_I'm in a lounge, I get a wink from a bad boy  
He comes around all puffed up like a bad boy  
I'm sick and tired of them bad boys  
__Its bye bye boy_

Haruhi walked into her morning class, stifling a yawn. Moving to her seat, she noticed that most of the class was gathered around Kaoru's chair. She pushed her way through to tap Hikaru on the back.

"Hikaru? What's going on?"

Hikaru turned around and put a finger to his lips, reminding Haruhi of his brother's actions the day before.

"Kaoru's sleeping!" he whispered.

Haruhi peeked past his shoulder to see that, indeed, Kaoru was fast asleep, his head cradled on his arm. Haruhi took her seat and watched as squealing girls took pictures, wondering how on earth anyone could sleep through the noise. Hikaru turned and noticing her blank face, smirked and sat in the chair in front of her, straddling it backwards to face her. He waited for her to notice him and when she did, gave her a slow wink.

"You look tired. Need me to ah…wake you up?"

He leaned closer to her and his smirk grew. Haruhi blinked, quite used to the twins ploys.

"No, thank you, I'm quite fine."

She said flatly, taking out her homework from the night before. He looked a bit put out for a moment, then glanced around and made sure that everyones attention was still foucused on Kaoru. When he confirmed that no one was paying attention to them, he leaned forwards and cupped her chin in his hand.

"Haruhi, you have circles under your eyes..."

"Thats because you and Kaoru kept me up last night when I should have been studying, forcing me to stay up even later."

He drew closer and placed his lips on her cheek.

"Haruhi, Your eyes are bloodshot."

"Also a lack of sleep."

"...You can sleep next to me."

Haruhi blinked.

"And take Kaoru's spot? I dont think he'd appreciate that."

Hikaru opened his mouth to reply when the teacher rapped on the desk, calling for everyone to sit down and pay attention. Hikaru pouted, again reminding Haruhi of his look alike. He hesitated, then when Haruhi said nothing, stood with a sigh, waking his brother with a quick shake on his shoulder before taking his seat on the other side of Haruhi. Hikaru looked longingly at Haruhi as she ignored both the twins, frustrated that she hadn't responded to his aproach. He frowned, not wanting to admit that Haruhi might not feel the same way as he felt about her.

* * *

**Authoress: Wowie, can you say angst? Anyway, have some more chapters, but ya'll gotta show that you want it, eh? Hehe.**


	3. Rock Boy

**Authoress: "I think this is my favorite chapter so far! Oh kyouya..."**

**Kyouya: -glares- "I better be exactly perfect...or else." -glasses glint-**

**Authoress: -hides behind Mori- "Your fine! Evil and cunning, I swear!"**

**Mori: "Ah."**

* * *

_I'm by the stage, I get a look from a rock boy  
He's got the shades on indoors like a rock boy  
I'm sick and tired of them rock boys  
It's bye bye boy_

Haruhi manages to escape Hikaru and Kaoru at the end of the day by planning ahead. She packed up her bag before the bell rang, and then booked it, counting on the twins fans to cover her escape. She was relieved that the plan worked and slowly made her way to the third music room unhindered. Feeling relaxed, she even smiled a bit to herself. A voice from behind her, however, stopped her in her tracks.

"Haruhi, at the rate your walking, you will be late to club, and I'm afraid that I will have to add the lost designations to your debt."

Haruhi turned to see Kyouya standing behind her, leaning against a window sill.

"Kyouya…"

She thought for a moment and then said

"But you are behind me. Won't that make you later then I? If I am earlier then you, I see no need to add anymore to my debt. Unless this is another ploy of yours."

Kyouya smirked, pleased with her answer. Haruhi always kept him entertained, it'd be a shame to loose her. A simple, if not selfish reason to keep her in debt. His glasses glinted in the sunlight falling through the window, hiding his eyes.

"A ploy? What would make you think that?" He straitened from his comfortable position against the sill and took the few steps to stand in front of her.

Haruhi stared at him expressionless.

"You always have some kind of trick up your sleeve, Kyouya."

Kyouya let a small smile rest upon his lips.

"True...But then again, so does Tamaki, therefore my plans are to make sure his are as flawless as possible. Is there anything wrong with that? Can you imagine what one of his plans would be like without my careful guidance?"

Haruhi gave a shiver, just imagining the horrible things that Tamaki could think up.

"An endless spree of commener trips..."

She muttered, eye twitching.

"What was that, Haruhi?"

She turned to him, shaking her head.

"Nothing, nothing. I guess I cant argue that your plans can be beneficial..."

She paused and then smiled at him.

"But "Mom" always has to take care of "Dad", right?"

With that statement, she turned and began to walk away. Looking over her shoulder she said "If we don't hurry, we really will be late."

Kyouya let a small, bitter smile grace his features before following her. "If only she knew."

* * *

**Knew what? Thats Kyouya is in love with her, of course...Or something.**


	4. Home Boy

**Authoress: Well, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Kyouya: -just woke up- Who would enjoy this meaningless blather-"**

**Authoress: "Shut up!" -shoves out of room- "As I'll probably pay for that later, let me take the time now to tell you to that Host club does not belong to me...at least while im awake. In my dreams, however, It's quite a different story. Hehehe..."**

* * *

_Out on the floor, I get the moves from a home boy  
Trying to score, his body rocks like a home boy  
I'm sick and tired of them home boys  
Its bye bye boy_

Haruhi opened the door to the third music room, only to be attacked as soon as she stepped foot inside by a tearful king. Seeing the Blonde blur rushing towards her, she tried to escape, but was cornered against the door she had just closed behind her.

"HA-RU-HIIIIII!!"

Tamaki grabbed her in a hug and spun her around with enthusiasm.

"Daddy has missed you so much!! Why didn't you answer Daddy's calls last night? I WAS SO WORRIED!!"

"Tamaki!! Put me down!"

Tamaki ignored her until the twins sneaked forward with cheshire cat grins.

"It seems our lord is molesting Haruhi again."

"Who ever heard of such a perverted King..."

Tamaki froze.

"Wh-What! I'm not doing anything of the sort! My daughter appreciates the love I lavish upon her. Right, Haruhi?"

Haruhi managed to glare at Tamaki, even though her face was being squished into his chest.

"Molestation? Is this some new form of sexual harassment?"

Tamaki saw her blank face and disappeared, going into his corner of woe. The twins laughed and slunk forward to wrap themselves around Haruhi.

"Way to put Tono in his place."

Hikaru caught Kaoru's gaze and they exchanged a evil smile. Hikaru tilted Haruhi's head towards him and whispered loud enough for Tamaki to hear.

Don't worry Haruhi, we'll protect you..."

Tamaki sniffled and looked up at them. Kaoru kissed her cheek and also whispered loudly.

"Yes, we'll protect you all night long..."

At this, Tamaki leaped up, his finger pointing accusingly at the grinning twins and confused looking Haruhi.

"MOM! THE BOYS ARE TAKING ADVANTAGE OF OUR DAUGHTER!!"

Kyouya didn't even look up from where he was sitting, typing on his laptop per usual.

"Then do something about it, "Dad."

He answered, sounding bored and uninterested.

"But do hurry, the customers will be here in five minuets."

Tamaki looked back at the twins to see them wrapping themselves even tighter around the girl and rubbing their cheeks against hers. With a unmanly screech that drew the attention of a cake eating Hunni and his watcher, Mori, he lept at them. Pulling Haruhi from the twins grasp and fighting off there offending hands that reached for her, he wrapped his arm around her tight, causing the girls face to fall once again against his chest.

"I'll save you Haruhi!"

He cried, trying to keep the twins away. Haruhi hated it when this happened. She was always jammed in between the three. And this time, there was another problem...

"Tamaki, let go! Your suffocating me!"

Tamaki paid her no heed, but instead pulled her even tighter against him and yelling something about "evil twins" and his "precious daughter".

Haruhi gasped for breath, squirming in his arms.

"S-sempai!! I can't breathe!"

* * *

**Authoress: A cliff hanger! Le gasp! Yeah...idk if i like this chapter. Nehh...Any ideas, anybody?  
R & R!! **


	5. Shy Boy

**Authoress: "Well so i procrastinated with the ending chapter, but here it is!" -smile-**

**Hikaru: "Finally."**

**Kaoru: "That only took, gee..."**

**Hikaru and Kaoru: "About a month."**

**Authoress: "Hey hey, cut me some slack. I was doing it for...the suspense. Yeah."**

**Kyouya: "Sure you were. But on a different note lets get this started." -sigh-**

**Authoress: "Yeah yeah, Okay! Enjoy! Oh by the way, i had almost finished typing this when my cp spazzed out and i hadn't saved all of it...so i apologize if it isn't as good as it could be. Damn you, computer!!" -shakes fist-**

* * *

_Cause I got my eye on this other guy  
Back in the booth with his boys, he's all mellowed out  
And tonight I don't mind be a shy boy  
So I gotta know  
Are you a shy boy?_

Haruhi thought she was going to pass out when with a jerk she was lifted away from Tamaki's crushing embrace. Coughing, she opened her eyes to see Mori's face hovering close and his dark grey eyes focused on her.

"Are you alright?"

He asked in his soft, quiet way. She blinked a few times, then gave him a warm smile.

"Yes, thank you Mori-sempai."

She blushed slightly when she noticed how gently he was holding her. Tamaki tried to cling to Haruhi again, but Mori lifted her higher and gave him a stony look. Tamaki ran off crying to Kyouya, throwing himself at the dark haired boy, who was sitting in his usual spot and typing up some business things, or whatever it was that he did on there. Besides stalk people. Kyouya sighed and closed his laptop with a click. Standing, he put a hand on Tamaki's head and used his other to push up his glasses.

"Were opening in two minuets. Lets go, Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru."

He grabbed Tamaki by the back of his uniform jacket and pulled him away to the place where he needed to be to meet their customers. Hikaru and Kaoru followed, laughing at Tamaki as he cried and begged mother to let him go to Haruhi.

Kyoua finally got fed up and grabbed the boys chin saying firmly.

"The only place you need to be, _Dad_, is here."

That shut up Tamaki. The twins stared for a moment, then continued laughing at the shocked expression on the blonde's face as he stuttered.

Haruhi ignored them all and looking back at Mori she said timidly.

"Mori-sempai, you can put me down now."

He blinked, then set her gently on her feet.

"Ah. Sorry."

The senior had the smallest blush on his face, but Haruhi shook her head.

"Dont be, I dont know what I would have done if you hadnt saved me."

Mori ruffled her hair, giving her a small, shy smile.

"Your welcome."

As he turned to leave, his hand slid from her head to caress her cheek gently, then he was walking back to his designated area where Hunni was waiting for him with a knowing look in his bright eyes.

Haruhi watched him go, a smile and a blush on her face. Yes, she definitely liked the shy boys.

* * *

**Authoress: Crappy ending, i know. I might be able to tag a few more chapters on here, who knows...there are some other parts of the song i can use. Also, if anyone has any songs they would like to suggest for a Mori/Haruhi pairing, or even any other pairing, feel free to suggest it, ne? R & R!**


End file.
